Mourir contre ses lèvres
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Règle n 1 : ne pas se fier au titre car cet OS est complètement tordu ! xD Je n'en dis pas plus, cela gâcherait le suspens. Viendez les gens, viendez ! D


**Résumé : Je me fais peur parfois, quand je me rends compte de ce que mon cerveau tordu est capable de pondre… comme cet OS xD C'est une idée qui m'est venue complètement par hasard, alors que j'étais entrain de baver d'envie devant les fanfictions d'Elro dont le style m'a complètement redue gâteuse ^^ **

**D'ailleurs, Elro, si jamais tu passes par là, je m'incline devant ta grandeur xD Non sérieusement, je trouve ton style d'écriture très fluide et très travaillé, en un mot comme en cent : magnifique ! =D Ne t'arrête surtout pas d'écrire ! ^^**

**Plus sérieusement, j'aurais envie de vous expliquer cet OS en long, en large et en travers, mais cela gâcherait tout, aussi je prie instamment mes lecteurs de bien vouloir le lire =) **

**Je le dédicace d'ailleurs à ma Raito, qui comprendra pourquoi à la fin )**

**Dislcaimer : l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à _Monsieur_ Tolkien que je vénère pour son génie créatif. Quant à mes idées tordues, elle n'appartiennent qu'à moi )**

**Enjoy, live and love ! =D**

* * *

><p><em>"Le moment tant attendu. Oh, je n'ose y croire… J'avais fait et refais cet instant dans mes rêves les plus fous, pourtant convaincue qu'il n'arriverait jamais tant je me considérais comme indigne de son intérêt. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis là, devant lui, tout entière frémissante d'un désir brûlant, exacerbé par l'attente.<em>

_Car ce visage emprunt de noblesse, ces yeux couleur de pluie et cette voix chaude comme une nuit d'été me hantent depuis maintenant des jours. Depuis la première fois qu'il a posé son regard sur moi. Au début, celui-ci n'était que furtif, presque désintéressé. Parce que je n'en étais qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Parce que l'indifférence pour ce que l'on a déjà que trop vu brillait au fond de ses yeux, le rendant presque incapable de déceler cette parcelle d'unique qui sommeille en chacun de nous. Mais malgré cette indifférence, mon cœur avait été saisi, transporté d'un sentiment que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier quand bien même je ne l'avais jamais connu. Je compris dès lors que je n'aurais plus qu'un seul but : gagner son intérêt, lui appartenir corps et âme jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Peut-être était-il marié. Peut-être pas. Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas le savoir. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était que je le voulais et que rien au monde ne me détournerait de mon but…_

_A ma grande surprise, il revint le jour suivant. Et les jours d'après. Et je pus voir son regard changer au fil du temps, se posant sur moi de plus en plus longtemps et miroitant d'un éclat que je pris pour de l'intérêt. En était-ce réellement où n'étaient-ce que les élucubrations de mon âme en mal d'amour ? Oh, comme j'aimais à croire que cette lueur au fond de ses yeux était celle du désir ! Comme je me plaisais à rêver du jour improbable où il se déclarerait à moi ! Car même si je n'y croyais pas réellement, il subsistait en moi ce sentiment à la fois délicieux et destructeur, ce sentiment auquel bon nombre ont consacré leur vie : l'espoir. Et tant que cet espoir vivait en moi, il m'était impossible de renoncer. A chacune de ses visites, je m'épanouissais, je devenais plus forte. Cet homme me rendait vivante._

_Un jour arriva bientôt où il revint accompagné d'un autre homme. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Le temps s'était arrêté et plus rien d'autre n'existait. C'est alors que je le vis poser sur moi un regard franc et direct qui, à ma grande honte, me fit atrocement rougir. Il se mit alors à deviser avec son ami et tous deux me regardaient avec une insistance frôlant l'indécence, à tel point que je n'aurais pas été moins embarrassée s'ils m'avaient montrée du doigt. Leur petit manège dura un certain temps durant lequel, dévorée par un désir insensé, je ne pouvais que prier pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Lorsqu'enfin – où déjà – il partit, je me retrouvais fébrile et pantelante, bouleversée de cette attention soudaine et de ce sourire qu'il m'avait adressé et dans lequel j'avais clairement lu ce en quoi je m'étais toujours refusée à croire : de l'attirance, voire même de la convoitise. Ce sourire était le sourire d'un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui allait l'obtenir. Néanmoins, malgré l'évidence, je continuais à me persuader du contraire, car je savais qu'un rejet de sa part me briserait entièrement et irrévocablement. _

_Jusqu'à ce que ma vie bascule, il y a de cela quelques heures à peine._

_Il était arrivé avec l'homme qui l'avait accompagné le jour où il m'avait sourit. Sans un mot, il s'était dirigé vers moi, totalement pétrifiée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer et pourtant prête à obéir à ses moindres désirs. Avec un doux sourire, il avait tendu la main pour m'attraper et m'avait emmenée avec lui. La sensation de sa main rugueuse et chaude contre ma peau nue avait manqué de me faire défaillir et je m'étais docilement laissée faire, tant j'avais désiré de cet instant, tant j'étais incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à cet homme. Comme dans un rêve, je réalisais qu'il m'emmenait dans une petite maison, l'endroit où il logeait. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas son foyer. Un homme d'une telle prestance ne pouvait être qu'un roi et ne pouvait habiter un logis si petit. Oui, il était un roi, il était mon roi… Mes pensées divaguaient totalement et je m'étais retrouvée à l'intérieur de la maison sans trop savoir comment j'y étais arrivée. Après un dernier regard, il me confia aux soins d'une femme aux joues joliment pleines et roses et aux boucles dorées qui m'aida à m'apprêter en chantonnant. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait et visiblement, personne ne daignait vouloir me l'expliquer mais je n'en avais cure. Il m'avait emmenée. Il avait demandé à cette femme de me préparer. Il souhaitait donc me revoir et que je sois à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il m'avait choisie… Moi, parmi tant d'autres…_

_C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée face à lui, parée de mes plus beaux atours, la timidité et le désir me faisant presque suffoquer et mon esprit embrumé peinant à réaliser ce qui m'arrive. Pourtant la réalité est là, tangible : je suis face à l'homme qui hante toutes mes pensées depuis des jours et j'y suis à sa demande. Il ne dit toujours pas un mot, et j'en profite pour l'observer tout à loisir. Son visage, carré sans être sévère, qu'une barbe de quelques jours vient grignoter… La couleur de ses yeux, gris comme la mer après la pluie et qui me donne envie de m'y noyer… Et ses lèvres si fines, dont la douceur doit être comparable à celle de son sourire… Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui se rapprochent de moi… Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge… Mon corps se consume… Mais il semble hésiter. Ses lèvres reculent légèrement et je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Attente délicieuse mais ô combien frustrante ! Il a envie de moi et j'ai envie de lui. Il n'est nul besoin de mots. Sa bouche magnifique s'orne alors d'un léger sourire et à nouveau, ses lèvres se rapprochent de moi, toujours plus près… Par les Valars, est-ce réel ? Sa bouche contre ma peau m'emmène par-delà la réalité. Non, ce n'est pas réel. Ses dents mordent délicatement ma chair… Je me sens partir… Loin, si loin… Ce n'est pas réel. C'est un rêve. Il est mon rêve…"_

_**ooo**  
><em>

- Diable, Maître Gamegie, vous n'exagériez pas ! Ces fraises sont succulentes, les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangées !

- Je vous l'avais dit ! Et vous n'en trouverez pas de meilleures dans toute la Comté, Votre Seigneurerie Grand-Pas, je peux vous l'assurer ! A propos, vous en reprendrez bien un bol ?


End file.
